Une nuit aux sources
by FFelinna
Summary: PWP. Yaoi Yuki et Kyo, lemon tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal... Oneshot


  
**Auteur : FFelinna   
Adresse email : ffelinna@voila.fr   
Titre : Une nuit aux sources   
Genre : lemon   
Base : Fruit basket   
  
Disclaimer : les persos de fb sont pas à moi, s'ils l'étaient y'a longtemps qu'ils se seraient enfuis je crois ^^;;   
Sina ce lemon est pour yuki_kyo_girl car c'est elle qui m'a demandé si je pouvais lui en faire un ^^ et aussi pour Tsukiyo pour son annif' ^^ !!! Joyeux anniversaire coupineuuuh !!!   
Donc vala et bonne lecture !!**   
  
**Une nuit aux sources**   
  
  
Tohru était toute excitée à l'idée de retourner aux sources thermales de la famille Soma. Yuki et Kyo s'étaient proposés pour l'accompagner, surtout parce que Shiguré venait aussi et qu'ils craignaient un quelconque "dérapage" de sa part.   
Ils n'avaient pas prévenus le reste de la famille Soma, voulant passer des "vacances" tranquilles. Cependant, ils avaient pris Meshô ( l'hôtelière, mère de Ritsu ) au dépourvu, aussi n'avait-elle que deux chambres de libres. Aussitôt Shiguré proposa de dormir avec Tohru, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de ses deux cousins.   
  
- Mais je voulais juste faire cesser les gomen nasai !!   
  
Finalement ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'accepter, Tohru ayant préféré faire ainsi, dans le secret espoir que cela rapprochait un peu les deux rivaux.   
Aussi, chacun s'installa dans sa chambre, les deux garçons espérant qu'elle s'en sortirait tandis que Shiguré s'en frottait les mains d'avance.   
L'heure du repas sonna et ils descendirent tous, affamés. Meshô commença à leur servir les plats avant de s'excuser soudainement, les faisant sursauter.   
  
- Gomeeeeen nasaiiiiiiiiiii !!!!! Je vous ai servi les mauvais plats !! Ceux-ci étaient destinés aux jeunes mariés de la chambre voisine !!! Sumimaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen !!!   
- Ce n'est pas grave il te suffit de ne pas leur dire...   
- Shiguré !!   
- Bah quoi c'est vrai !! De toute façon c'est trop tard nous avons déjà commencé à manger.   
  
Yuki dû bien admettre qu'il avait raison et le repas se déroula sans autre incident notoire.   
Une fois achevé, Tohru et Shiguré décidèrent d'aller s'affronter au cours d'une partie de tennis de table tandis que Kyo allait se prélasser dans les sources chaudes.   
Yuki, lui, remonta dans leur chambre. Il ne se sentait pas très bien et son corps commençait à le brûler. Il n'était pas bête et avait vite compris que le repas en était la cause. Meshô avait dû le remplir d'aphrodisiaques et vu tout ce qu'il avait mangé...   
La chaleur se fit plus oppressante aussi décida t-il de se rendre à la source. Un peu d'eau sur sa peau lui ferait du bien...   
  
Il prit le nécessaire et marcha jusqu'aux bains, silencieux comme à son habitude. C'est avec la même discrétion qu'il se dirigea là où se trouvait Kyo avant de s'arrêter soudainement, ses yeux ne lâchant pas le chat. Ce dernier semblait en grande "activité" et Yuki ne pu s'empêcher de continuer à le regarder. L'eau ruisselait le long du torse de son cousin et celui-ci savourait les caresses qu'il se donnait, gardant les yeux mi-clos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. De légers gémissements s'en échappaient et Yuki se passa la langue sur les lèvres.   
Il allait faire quelque chose de dingue.   
  
Lentement il se rapprocha du chat et avança rapidement pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.   
Les mains de Kyo avaient délaissé son torse pour venir taquiner son bas-ventre et ses gémissements devenaient plus rauques au fur et à mesure que son plaisir augmentait. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, Yuki passa doucement ses mains sur la poitrine de son cousin qui ouvrit immédiatement les yeux.   
Il eu un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant la souris mais ne pu balbutier que quelques mots, les doigts fin de son rival s'étant refermés sur son sexe gonflé par le désir.   
  
- Yuki... que...?   
- Laisse-toi faire... tu verras à quel point c'est meilleur...   
  
Kyo ne pu répondre, les va et vient qu'exerçait à présent Yuki sur sa virilité l'empêchait de prononcer toute parole cohérente. Il entoura de ses bras la taille de son cousin et laissa ses mains se balader sur la peau douce et laiteuse.   
Quand Yuki se colla à lui, sa bouche maltraitant un de ses tétons et qu'il sentit leurs sexes se frotter l'un à l'autre, il su que cela ne s'arrêterait pas à une simple masturbation...   
Qu'importe.   
Les mains de la souris reprirent leurs caresses, accélérant encore et il finit par se libérer avant de tomber dans les bras de son cousin.   
  
Mais le désir n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Il prit la main que Yuki lui tendait et le laissa l'emmener dans leur chambre. Une fois arrivés, les deux adolescents se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et reprirent leurs attouchements là où ils les avaient cessés. A présent nu, Kyo se laissa allonger sur le futon avant d'attirer le rat sur lui. Ils échangèrent un profond baiser, leurs langues dansant un ballet frénétique, se liant l'une à l'autre.   
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, la bouche de Yuki descendit dans le cou du chat, le marquant pour la nuit qu'ils allaient passer ensemble. Le rat continua sa descente, couvrant le torse de baisers, s'attardant sur les grains de chair brune jusqu'à ce qu'il entende à nouveau Kyo soupirer de plaisir.   
  
Encouragé par ses gémissements qui ne faisaient que s'intensifier, Yuki décida de ne pas le faire attendre davantage et prit son sexe en bouche. Il le lécha longuement, attisant le désir de Kyo, le portant à la limite du supportable.   
Il ne retenait plus ses cris, qui se faisaient plus forts à chaque accélération du rat. Ce dernier stoppa soudainement, ne voulant pas le faire jouir trop vite. Kyo se mit à grogner mais Yuki se contenta de lui lancer un regard malicieux avant de prendre sa main et de la poser sur son propre sexe.   
  
Le chat ne se fit pas prier et inversa leur position avant de lécher lentement le membre dressé de son cousin. Yuki cria quand Kyo engloutit son sexe dans sa bouche, le suçant avidement et désireux de lui donner le plus désir possible.   
Au bord de la jouissance, il l'arrêta néanmoins, ce qui lui valu un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un sourire. Il mit deux doigts dans la bouche de Kyo qui les humidifia de suite et fit pareil avec son autre main, la mouillant lui même.   
Il embrassa encore une fois le chat avant de descendre le long de son corps pour préparer son cousin à le recevoir. Introduisant sa langue dans l'orifice brûlant, il laissa augmenter le plaisir avant d'enfoncer doucement un premier doigt. Le second ne tarda pas, les suppliques de Kyo rendant l'attente insupportable.   
  
Il finit par s'enfoncer deux doigts également, utilisant son autre main mouillée et recherchant un maximum de sensations. Kyo, lui, se masturbait, ce qui rendait ses cris encore plus violents.   
Yuki, jugeant son cousin assez préparé, retira ses doigts et pressa son sexe contre l'étroit passage, le forçant peu à peu. Kyo ferma les yeux en sentant l'intrusion inhabituelle puis la douleur, avant de les rouvrir sous l'afflux de plaisir qui le submergeait à cet instant.   
Yuki commença à se mouvoir, de plus en plus vite, se laissant totalement aller sous les injonctions de son amant. Les coups de boutoir du rat et le sexe du chat qui se frottait entre leurs deux ventres les rendaient fous et ils finirent par se libérer en criant chacun le nom de l'autre.   
Yuki retomba sur Kyo et voulu se retirer mais le chat l'en empêcha, voulant encore profiter de cette proximité. Il finit néanmoins par s'allonger à ses cotés et les deux adolescents s'endormirent, enlacés et repus.   
  
Le lendemain, ils étaient tous deux rayonnants et tous repartirent vers la maison de Shiguré, lequel semblait harassé et surtout déçu.   
Les deux garçons sourirent en s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre dans le minibus qui les ramenait. Tohru leur avait raconté comment elle avait parlé de sa mère avec Shiguré et ce, pendant toute la soirée...   
  
**Et vala ^^ un pitit lemon pour décompresser de la rentrée lol ^^   
Pour tout commentaire ou menace de mort c'est reviews ^^**


End file.
